


Омномном

by Gavrik, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Стив дорвался до лакомства
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	Омномном

По ощущениям утро уже совсем позднее, лучистый солнечный свет тревожит сомкнутые веки, в теле царит приятное расслабление, как бывает, только когда выспишься. Стив медленно, сладко потягивается, удовольствие растекается внутри как мед. Баки рядом, тихо дышит, иногда ерзает. Он явно проснулся раньше, но не хочет тревожить Стива. Тонкий запах омеги сегодня сильнее, течка совсем близко, осталось буквально пара дней. Стив поворачивается к Баки, утыкается ему, судя по всему, в бок, и наконец разлепляет глаза. Баки сидит, высоко поднявшись, упирается спиной в изголовье кровати и увлеченно читает что-то на телефоне. Стив бурчит, со сна не способный на внятную речь, закусывает кожу у Баки на боку, глубоко вдыхает запах. Лижет. Язык сухой, но все рецепторы понемногу разгоняются, организм просыпается, запахом Баки наполняет все вокруг, и Стив словно тонет в нем. Трется лицом о кожу, снова закрыв глаза. Так лучше. Ощущать Баки только носом, ртом, кожей. 

Он сползает ниже, прослеживая губами мягкий бок, выступающий массив бедра, толкает головой, на что Баки вздыхает, но перекидывает ногу, и Стив оказывается там, где и хотел. Между ними. Плечей касаются бедра, такие нежные и безволосые со внутренней стороны, лицом Стив лежит у самого паха, касаясь носом мошонки. Запахом обволакивает, Стив словно плывет в нем, пробует на вкус. Кожа под мошонкой теплая и сухая, Стив жмурится от удовольствия, ведет носом ниже и ниже. Широко лижет мягкий от близкой течки вход. Баки стонет, откладывает телефон, сильнее раскидывает ноги, освобождая Стиву место. Все равно неудобно и Стив досадливо фырчит, гладит Баки по бедру, упрашивая. Баки прерывисто вздыхает, одним движением перетекает в другое положение. Теперь он сверху, нависает над Стивом. Мягкий сладкий вход прямо у губ, Стив гортанно стонет, подтягивает Баки ниже и начинает вылизывать. Нежные складочки разглаживаются под языком, поддаются, предтечный запах пьянит, растекается во рту. Стив не осознает ничего, кроме Баки с ним, над ним. Тот дрожит, водит бедрами, длинно стонет. Стив, словно в трансе, лижет, целует, захватывает губами, толкается языком. Баки дышит все тяжелее, и скоро Стив чувствует на языке первые капли смазки. Вход совсем мягкий, растянутый, мокрый от слюны и смазки, и ее все больше, Стив скулит от чувства запредельной близости, собирает губами крупные капли, его штормит, собственный стояк ощущается как далекая, но неотвратимая лавина. Баки качает бедрами, стонет и стонет, Стив скользит языком внутрь и наружу, все быстрее и быстрее, и наконец, Баки вскрикивает, сжимается, запах расцветает еще гуще, к нему примешивается аромат семени. Баки снова стонет и коротко трется промежностью о рот Стива и это становится пределом, оргазмом вытягивает, выкручивает, бьет, Стив выгибается дугой с каждым импульсом спермы, покрывающей его живот и грудь, попадая Баки на ягодицы. Теплое давление на лицо пропадает, Баки, хрипло дыша, падает рядом, обнимает, стискивает рукой узел. Стива накрывает острым чувством любви и благодарности, он тянется вперед, но Баки останавливает его, уперевшись ладонью. 

— Никаких поцелуев, ты, фетишист чертов. 

Может, целоваться пока нельзя, но можно уткнуться Баки в шею, и задремать, слушая его бубнеж.


End file.
